


We’ll Be Fine, There Is An End

by starsngalaxys



Series: I live and die behind these walls [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cody is a Good Bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mando'a, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, The Force, cuz, no beta we die like men, the temple is kinda sentient, very soft, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: The man was passed out on the couch, buried up to his chin in blankets. His red hair was splayed onto a pillow, and his eyes were underlined with shades of black and blue. Tea sat cold on the coffee table.OrSometimes you just need a friend
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: I live and die behind these walls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645453
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	We’ll Be Fine, There Is An End

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a continuation of my previous fic, but it’s not exactly necessary to read that first.  
> The title is from Cursive - Billie Marten

General Skywalker had asked him to check on General Kenobi before heading out with the 501st. Something about him grieving and needing support. So now Cody was walking through the Jedi temple, feeling excruciatingly uncomfortable and out of place. It wasn’t his first time in the temple, not at all! General Kenobi often invited him over for tea when they were on leave, but that didn’t mean he was used to the off feeling he got when in the building. It’s long, twisting hallways felt empty, and the walls seemed to whisper. 

Finally, he made it to the door. The confines of the General’s room kept out the cold, desolate feeling that the rest of the temple gave him. He flattened his hand on the panel and opened the door. 

“General?”

The man was passed out on the couch, buried up to his chin in blankets. His red hair was splayed onto a pillow, and his eyes were underlined with shades of black and blue. Tea sat cold on the coffee table.

Cody figured that he should make himself useful while he waited for Obi-Wan to wake up. He picked up the cold tea and dumped it into the sink. Over the next hour, he washed dishes that he assumed were left there by General Skywalker. He wandered, filling up the overwhelmingly beige laundry basket, taking note of the red  _ buy'ce  _ and  _ beskar'gam  _ that sat on the bathroom floor. 

Finally, he heard the couch start creaking in the sitting room. He entered the room and saw the redhead sitting up on the couch, facing away from him. 

“General?”

Obi-Wan jerked around, the tension immediately seeping out of his shoulders when he realized who it was.

“Oh, Cody! Hello.”

He nodded an acknowledgment. “How are you feeling, sir? General Skywalker said you weren’t feeling well.”

“I’m feeling much better now, thank-you.”

A bone-deep silence ensued, the air taut with tension. Cody moved around the couch and sat down next to Obi-Wan. He was staring forward, his shields dropping slowly. Cody could see the pain in his General’s eyes spread to cover his whole face. His head fell.

“I’m sorry Cody, I’m afraid that I’m a mess.”

“It’s alright.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. His eyes misted over as he stared at the floor. Cody watched, almost horrified, as tears fell down his face. He moved his hand to his back, right at the top of his spine. Obi-Wan shuddered under the touch.

They sat like that for awhile, with Cody occasionally rubbing the segment of spine his hand was on with his thumb. The golden light of the rising sun pooled through the window, making the room glow a soft gold. 

Eventually, Obi-Wan’s tears subsided, and he started wiping his face aimlessly. “I apologize. I’ve had a long couple days.”

“It’s alright.”

“It’s not.”

“I’m serious, Obi-Wan,” the use of his name got the man’s attention, “I’m not sure what happened, and you don’t have to tell me, but… you have people that will support you.”

“Like who?”

“Like me, sir.”

A smile stretched across the Jedi’s freckled face. “Thank you, my dear.” 

They intertwined their fingers. 

_ “Gar aliit, ner’Jetii.”  _ Cody said earnestly.

_ “Vor entye, Kote.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a translations;  
> buy'ce: Helmet  
> beskar'gam: Armor  
> gar aliit: You’re Family  
> ner’Jetii: My Jedi  
> vor entye: Thank You


End file.
